<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Add 1 and 0, in the moment we become one by zenpaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856375">Add 1 and 0, in the moment we become one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenpaw/pseuds/zenpaw'>zenpaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Sangyeon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenpaw/pseuds/zenpaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jacob misses his heat suppressants for too many days in a row, him and Sangyeon spend some time together when it starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Add 1 and 0, in the moment we become one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! Thanks for clicking on this fic! While I appreciate it, this is an 18+ work so minors do not interact! If you’re still here and this is indeed your cup of tea, I hope you enjoy it! </p><p>(The title is lyrics from Swim Good by Hui and Somin)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob woke up unhappily, and so very hot. He’d forgotten his suppressants for several days, due to the stress of idol life, so he’d been confined to the dorm since the beginning of his pre-heat. It wasn’t ideal but sometimes shit happened. Heat simmered under his skin and he could already feel slick leaking out of him. He whined dramatically and rolled around his nest, wishing that his mate was already there with him. </p><p>He’d probably have to go outside of his room to find him. So the omega slipped on an oversized hoodie that was buried in the depths of his nest and forwent pants because they would get stained anyway and left the room. All the scents around him were stale, which meant that most of Jacob’s pack wasn’t there. He ambled down to the kitchen and looked through the fridge for something to eat. As he was microwaving his food, the door to the apartment opened and Sangyeon’s warm scent flooded in. Jacob whined high in his throat and a moment later, Sangyeon entered. </p><p>“Oh Jacob, are you in heat now?” Sangyeon asked him. </p><p>“Yeah. It started just a little while ago.” Jacob answered, and went over to latch himself to his alpha mate. He scented the alpha feverishly as his body dripped slick, having forgotten about his food already. </p><p>“Jacob I’ll help you but you should eat first.” Sangyeon reminded him and tried to gently remove Jacob from him. But Jacob didn’t budge.</p><p>“No, I don’t want to. Want you now.” Jacob said, almost as a challenge to Sangyeon. </p><p>“Don’t be stubborn sweetheart. The sooner you eat the sooner I can help you with the first wave of your heat.” Sangyeon said. He could almost see the omega’s mind racing but ultimately Jacob relented, and let Sangyeon sit him down at the table. Sangyeon carried the plate over to him and offered him a bite, knowing the omega wasn’t about to pass up another chance to be stubborn. Jacob gave him a bit of a stink eye but ended up relenting. So about ten minutes passed as Sangyeon fed Jacob patiently before Jacob felt his heat peak and decided to put an end to it.</p><p>While Sangyeon was distracted, likely by his thoughts on something irrelevant, Jacob crawled into his lap and scented him. </p><p>“Jacob,” Sangyeon warned him sternly. Jacob cooed in surprise at his tone but kept scenting him, knowing it would pay off when his mate eventually caved in.</p><p>“What? ‘M not doing anything.” Jacob said as he squirmed around in Sangyeon’s lap, purposefully putting his wet hole over the growing erection constrained by Sangyeon’s jeans. A burst of Sangyeon’s scent washed over him, heavy and dark-chocolate scented. Jacob whined and nuzzled Sangyeon’s neck. Yet he grinned smugly into Sangyeon’s neck because he’d won and he knew it.</p><p>“Okay sweetheart, point taken,” Sangyeon said, and stood up, lifting Jacob with him, bridal style. The alpha carried them both to Jacob’s bedroom and laid Jacob down in his nest. Gently he stripped Jacob of his hoodie before also getting his clothes off. He got on the bed and pinned Jacob down by hovering over him. He scented Jacob and paid extra attention to where he’d marked his omega. The scent of Jacob’s heat and his slick was heavy in the air and it was affecting them both. Jacob whimpered quietly and bared his neck to Sangyeon, letting more of his floral scent disperse into the air as he did so.</p><p>“You act like you’re in charge baby but the moment we get here, you can’t help but give up,” Sangyeon said, which earned him a whimper from Jacob. Sangyeon kissed him softly before going on. “You can’t wait to submit to me, can’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Sangyeon said. Jacob nodded in lieu of answering verbally but Sangyeon wanted solid, verbal consent.</p><p>“What do you want Jacob? Let me know.” Sangyeon asked him. </p><p>“I want you to knot me. Please.” Jacob said to him.</p><p>“Of course, and don’t be afraid to use your words if you start to feel uncomfortable,” Sangyeon said and slid his hands down Jacob’s body until he rested one on his waist and the other near Jacob’s tight, slick hole. </p><p>Sangyeon used the slick leaking from Jacob as lube rather than moving away to get the actual bottle. He watched his mate intently as he worked one finger into Jacob. Jacob whimpered and bared his neck in response. Since he hadn’t gotten a negative reaction, Sangyeon gently entered another finger. Slick pulsed out around his fingers, wet and warm, which made the stretch more bearable for Jacob. Jacob squirmed as the fingers in him found his prostate easily. Sangyeon coaxed soft moans from his lips as he stretched him while making a point out of paying attention to his prostate so that the stretch wasn’t pleasurable rather than painful.  </p><p>When a fourth finger entered him, Jacob seized up and came onto his stomach hard. His cum stuck to his stomach yet he stayed hard and unsatisfied.</p><p>“Sangyeon, please fuck me now. I’m ready I promise.” Jacob begged. Sangyeon gave him a soft kiss before responding.</p><p>“Alright, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” Sangyeon reassured him. He used some of Jacob’s slick to lube up his cock, which already had the start of a knot. As he entered Jacob slowly, they shared a gentle kiss, with Jacob whining into it, but out of pleasure rather than pain. Once Sangyeon’s knot was pressing up against Jacob’s slick hole, he waited for Jacob to give him the go-ahead. </p><p>When Jacob asked for him to move, Sangyeon didn’t hesitate. He thrust slowly at first but quickly built a quick pace. He growled slightly at the way Jacob’s hole was clenching around him. Meanwhile, Jacob could feel how deep Sangyeon was inside him, it almost felt like Sangyeon’s cock was in his stomach every time the alpha thrust his cock in. Mindlessly he moved one of his hands so that he could feel the alpha’s cock forming a bulge under his skin as Sangyeon thrust in and out. </p><p>Sangyeon’s knot was also swelling and it was popping in and out Jacob’s hole with every particularly hard thrust. This caused a lewd squelching noise to echo around the room which encouraged Sangyeon to go harder still. Jacob keened as Sangyeon gripped his legs and pushed them up a bit so his thrusts could reach deeper in him.</p><p>“Alpha, please knot me. Give me your pups.” Jacob whimpered needily. It wasn’t even possible for them right now but Sangyeon went along with his mate’s words.</p><p>“Of course omega. I’ll knot you, so well that you fall pregnant with a whole litter.” Sangyeon growled as he slowed down a bit to grind his knot into Jacob. </p><p>“Mmm, want alpha’s pups. Please Alpha.” Jacob whimpered as he came over his stomach for the second time. Finally, Sangyeon’s knot popped into his hole and stayed, sealing them together as it grew. Jacob clenched around his mate’s knot as much as he could, trying to get him to come already. It worked and Sangyeon bit him hard as he came, leaving a tender bite mark behind on his neck. Jacob felt the come dripping into him and whimpered softly, knowing it wouldn’t end for a while. But his heat was receding, at least for the time being, which was satisfying.</p><p>Sangyeon kissed him and licked the bite mark clean in apology for it. Then he slowly guided both of them around to their sides, the knot made it a lot of work because it was painful for both of them if it was tugged slightly but they made it work. Jacob let out a pleased sigh as he settled onto his side. He nuzzled into Sangyeon’s collarbone and hummed happily.</p><p>“Thank you alpha.” He said quietly, all ready to rest for the moment.</p><p>“My pleasure. My sweet omega.” Sangyeon responded, also on the verge of sleep. After a few minutes, they fell asleep together, both fully aware of the scene that would ensue in a few hours when their pack discovered them but not having the energy to care enough to prevent it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! Thanks for finishing this work, 🎉! Comments and kudos are appreciated but above all else I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>